


The Bartender & The Model

by Ecila



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, M/M, Model, Smut, Threesome, office-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the bartender and Niall the DJ of Nick's club.<br/>Louis & Zayn are both models.<br/>And Liam is the sexy lawyer that likes to come over for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bartender & The Model

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Wattpad as well, but seeing as one of my biggest idols is posting on this webside, I followed her to it.
> 
> This is... um, the title says it all? And if it doesn't, the summary does...
> 
> I'm not very good at writing (just yet!) but bear with me and this... and... yeah?  
> Hope you comment or something like that :)

Harry Styles smiles at the Irish, shaking his head at what the drunken Irish says. Drunk yes, but awake enough to do his job properly in this club. See, Niall here - the Irish, is the DJ and frankly the best at his job. And he swears on his life, he is only that good, when being drunk. So Nick Grimshaw, the owner of the club, lets it happen, because it’s the truth. Niall is at his bests when drunk.  
“Shit, mate” Niall then exclaims, eyes wide as he licks his lips. “Would you look at that,” his voice dips lower by the last words, lust filling his sky-blue orbs.  
“Look at what?” Harry, bartender, wonders distractedly, one glass in his hand that he tries cleaning thoroughly in order to do anything at all. The night is still young, and so far not much is happening, seeing as there are about 4 different bars at this place and much more bartenders. Yeah, this club is huge.  
“That,” Niall repeats, eyes remaining at the front entrance, eyes wide with lust. “Fucking hell, I want them.”  
“Them?” Harry asks, amusement tinting his voice, as curiosity gets the best of him and he sets the now-clean glass aside to lift his head and stare and, fucking hell two gorgeous males. Okay, yeah, now he understands Niall’s reaction. Because, yes, he wants them too. Fucking darned hell!  
Two males that look about drop-dead gorgeous look around the club, still close to the front entrance, as though they might try to turn around again. But then one of them grins, waves at someone in the back and then they cross the club. And Harry is convinced about half the club eyes them up and down and eye-rapes them, too. No one can resist that sight.  
When Harry is about to loudly complain about them leaving his sight, one of them abruptly stops, halting the other too. The slightly shorter one – it’s about an inch – turns his head and Harry faces certainly the most beautiful pair of dazzling blue eyes he’s ever seen. Rich and crystal clear. Adding that to the windswept quiff of chestnut hair and a warm gold tan that was accompanied by a blinding flash of white teeth, Harry is pretty much certain that guy is a model, no less fucking beautiful.  
“You want them, too?” Niall laughs, shaking his head, “I saw’em first!”  
“You can’t have them both.” Harry replies, not bothering to turn away and keeps staring at blue-eyes as he then breaks their short eye-contact and turns to the other gorgeous male. So, if Harry had to choose, he’d choose the one with the blue eyes. He looks even prettier than the other. Which is quite hard, seeing as the other is really gorgeous as well.  
“Oh I can,” Niall smirks, confidence oozing from his every pore, “Wanna bet?”  
“No,” Harry grins. “Don’t wanna. I want them for myself, so why would I press you onto tryin’ to get’em?” under closer inspection, Harry is about million-percent sure, he wants the slightly shorter one. The more attractive one, to be all honest. The other one was maybe a little less his type.  
Then the two males continue working and Harry can’t help admiring that nice, firm bum blue-eyes got going, and also where the hell they’re going, because they’re about to arrive at Nick’s office and no one is allowed there.  
Grimmy may be a great boss, but he doesn’t appreciate things not going his way, so yeah. No one enters Grimmy’s office.  
To Harry’s surprise, he watches Nick emerge from one of the loveseats and saunter over to the two models, smile wide. Oh. They know Nick? Really?  
“They know Nick.” Niall states beside Harry, and Harry snorts, seeing as that was his very own thought just seconds ago. “They fucking know Nick.” Niall repeats, this time, his voice a lot more incredulous.  
“Yeah,” Harry agrees, almost laughing when glancing at Niall’s expression.  
Niall huffs out a breath, sighing. “What a shame… would’ve loved a threesome with those two.” He utters, about to frown, when the sexy lawyer that Niall has been somewhat pining over takes a seat at the bar. Liam’s the name. He’s one sexy lad. Doesn’t seem very aware of it, to be honest. He’s sweet though, from the two years Harry’s been bartending with this man attending, he can judge. The lad’s a sweetheart and probably he considers them his friends.  
Harry huffs out a laugh, snorting, “Yeah, right… doubt you would’ve gotten any, either way, from them.” And that’s true. Harry doubts that either of them would’ve degraded to Niall. Not that Niall isn’t a great lad, but those two seemed about on a different level, entirely.  
“Hey Niall, Harry,” Mr Sexy Lawyer aka Niall’s new object of obsession exclaims, a grin on his perfect face, “Quite silent here, yeah?”  
Niall smirks, moving closer to the lawyer, “Yeah, boring too… though it just got better.” Niall smirks, biting his bottom lip slightly. He’s not shy, by any means. He just somehow didn’t manage to get the message of ‘please let me fuck you, I’ll even suck you out’ across, properly. Who knows why, though. He’s blunt and he asks as much as ‘wanna fuck?’ to which Liam laughs and shoves him playfully. Harry has started doubting Liam’s brain, seeing as it can’t get any more obvious, but shook his head, realizing shit this guy is a lawyer and still this stupid? There’s something wrong with that. Well not stupid, but yeah. Oblivious. Painfully oblivious.  
“Yeah, how so?” Liam smiles, almost as though interested and Niall leans closer to him and whispers in his ear, something Harry doesn’t catch. Probably some dirty suggestion that Liam never reclines or accepts and instead laughs off – and there goes the playful shove and the Liam-laugh that is cute and innocent and infuriating, if Harry was the one suggesting some form of fuck to him and receives that in response. But Niall takes it like a man and grins, shrugging.  
They chat for a while and Harry watches, not so subtly, how Nick and the two models laugh and chat as well. And he wants to stand there as well. Just to be closer and inspect their bodies, faces and very much everything from up-close. Especially that firm ass. Yeah, he’d love inspecting that.  
“Harry, you still with me?”  
And Harry snaps out of whatever held him in trance and glances at Niall briefly, “Mhm?”  
“I said let’s check on Nick.” Niall smirks now. “He seems lonely over there.”  
Harry turns to Niall fully, barking out a laugh, “You seem lonely right here. Even though you got lovely company.” He winks at Liam, watching in amusement as Liam shakes his head at him, smile all fond and sweet and kind and very Liam.  
“I sure do,” Niall grins, his inner asshole showing then, “But Nick looks even lonelier. Can’t just ignore his loneliness, can I?”  
“Sure can.”  
“But I won’t.” Niall grins, “He’s our boss, Harry. Show some respect.”  
Harry laughs, shaking his head and eyeing Niall. “Yeah, ‘cause I’m the one about to shove my dick into one of his friend’s arses, mate.”  
“I’m not!” Niall insists, gaping slightly at Harry, before hurriedly whipping his head around toward a blushing Liam. So that makes him blush, huh. Yeah, okay, noted.  
“S’not like you don’t plan on it. Right now or later… does it matter?” Harry inquires indifferently, smirking as the Irish grants him one great cold glare. “Drink up,” Harry then says, pulling out two shot-glasses and filling both with Grey Goose before granting both, the lawyer and the DJ, a wink, “On the house mates.”  
Liam gives Harry a smile, “You sure?”, while Niall already downs the liquid.  
“Yeah, no worries… the booze is s’posed to lift the mood, so drink up, Liam.” Harry grins, motioning toward the shot that is a bit larger than regular size.  
Liam downs it after that. And shudders, when feeling the bitter taste on his tongue, his face distorting for a moment. “Shit, this tastes…”  
“Yeah, welcome.” Harry laughs. “No worries, three more of those and you’ll feel good.” And he means it, because he places for each 3 more shots with the very same Grey Goose bottle, winking at Niall. “Drink up, lads. Let the fun begin, yeah?”  
And after a hesitating glance from Liam and a nonchalant “thanks mate” from Niall, they both down it.  
Satisfied, Harry nods his head, seeing both reactions with amusement. Niall grins widely after downing all, while Liam looks about ready to puke it out again, as he shudders again.  
“‘s shit’s gross.” Liam utter, coughing as he tries to regain composure. “Fucking hell…” and Harry acknowledges with amusement that he’s made Liam successful lawyer Payne cuss. A sweet feeling of smug satisfaction fills Harry as he pulls the apron off, placing it below the counter and walking around to meet up with the Irish and the lawyer, smirking. “Let’s join Nick and his loneliness, yeah?”

*  
“So glad you guys could make it,” Nick says, eyes wide in excitement, “I honestly didn’t ‘xpect you to.”  
Tall, dark and handsome laughs at Nick, “Of course we would, Grimmy,” he winks then and licks his lips lightly, “Y’know we both enjoy proper parties. And you happen to throw the best in town… ‘s been like that since what? College?”  
Nick laughs, nodding his head. “Yeah, pretty much. But still… you guys a shit busy. Didn’t ‘xpect to see from either of you till… like, Christmas?”  
“That’s four months ago,” chestnut artfully tousled hair and bright cobalt depths replies, snorting.  
“Well yeah.”  
The taller one laughs then, shaking his head. “For you, Grimmy, we’ll always have time.”  
“S’what you said right before one of our fucks and then left the minute it was over.” Nick muses, smirking. “Don’t think I forgot any of it.”  
“Y’know how busy I am,” the dark haired tall one replies, flashing a smile. “But, as an apology, I’d suck you off. How about it? I assume you got an office here, yeah?”  
Nick’s eyes flash and he really considers it. “How about—”  
“Or you rather have Louis do it?” tanned raven-hair wonders, smirking, “I know you love new stuff. I’d get him to do it, no worries. And he’s really skilled too,” he continues, as though trying to sell his friend, to which he gets shoved away.  
“Shut up, Zayn.” Louis, the one about to be told by his friend, replies, giving Zayn an eye-roll. “I don’t shag friends.”  
“I didn’t tell you to shag him. Told ya to give him head.”  
Louis lets out a sigh, an cross expression on his face, “Don’t start, yeah? We had that over and done. I don’t own you anything, so don’t pretend I do.”  
“YOU made my date storm off!”  
“After I refused to have a fucking THREESOME with him and you! What’s fuckin’ wrong with that?!” Louis hisses back, growing irritated. This is not how this day is supposed to go. They were supposed to have fun. And not fight over that idiotic Tyler or Ray or what’s his face.  
“Yeah, only cause you refused. Why didn’t you just—”  
“I’ll GET YOU a fucking nother threesome, so shut. Up!”  
Zayn’s chocolate eyes light up, “Yeah?”  
Louis shakes his head at that eager expression. “Yeah, now fuckin’ let it go.” He snaps, just when he sees three males arriving next to him. He raises a slightly trimmed eyebrow, eyeing the three contently, before turning to Nick, “Friends of yours?” he knows everyone that knows Zayn – except for the one-night-stands that weren’t worth bringing home.  
“My employees, actually,” Nick replies with a shrug of his shoulders, eyeing the three, “Why’d you c’mere?”  
Niall grins, “’M the DJ here. S’Harry here and Liam the lawyer.” He introduces, motioning toward each person after the introduction.  
Liam’s face visibly heats up and he coughs awkwardly. “Um yeah, I’m… a lawyer.” He utters, at a loss of what to follow that horribly awkward introduction with. He comes up empty handed.  
“Ah, nice,” Louis replies, amusement in his eyes as he eyes particularly the curls – or the one introduced as ‘Harry’. He happened to find the curls very intriguing.  
“Zayn and Louis.” Nick introduces the two beside him with a wary sigh, once seeing the look in Niall’s eyes. He’s known the Irish long enough to know that he’s just made either of his friends his next target. “and Niall, don’t you dare leave early. I’m paying for the whole night.” Nick warns, voice serious.  
“Mhm, ‘kay.” Niall nods his head, “Sure.” And everyone in that small circle of people is aware, Niall doesn’t give a fuck. Even Nick knows.  
So Nick sighs in resignation, “Don’t go off shagging some customer on workin’ hours.” He repeats for the sake of it, giving Niall a look. “Don’t.”  
Harry laughs, it’s the first time for him to speak up, “No worries, Grimmy, he can’t decide anyways, when it comes down to it.”  
Nick meets Harry’s eyes, lifting a brow, before a smirk takes over. “Oh yeah… true. Doubt they’re in for a foursome.” He adds with amusement.  
“What?” Liam exclaims, looking from Harry to Nick and back. “I think I didn’t get it.”  
And that is what perks Zayn’s interest, when his chocolate orbs halt on Liam. Short, cropped hair that only now seems to grow out a little, innocent hazel eyes and well, honestly? Very fit, too.  
Harry watches everything going on around him, but what he really focuses on his blue-eyes, or well Louis, know that he knows his name. And Louis is more than gorgeous. He’s sinfully hot. And god, he’s got tattoos. He’s got ink on his collar bone and Harry just really wants to bruise that shoulder with his lips and maybe teeth and tongue. Wants to trail along that awfully exciting body with his tongue, his hands, lips, everything and smother it, taste it and ravish him. Partly he wonders what Louis must look like below that nice, very tight skinny jeans and the blazer that looked a tad posh, but somehow works on Louis. But about everything works on a face and body like that, seriously. Everything. A potato-sack would do.  
Fucking god, and then he smiles, and Harry is not sure what he likes more, that smile or that body or those lips that just move and… would feel so so amazing wrapped around him.  
And then Louis moistens his lips with his tongue and just—hell no, that’s too much. Fucking no. “Can I talk to you?” Harry inquires, interrupting someone midsentence. But Harry doesn’t care. Can’t care. Eyes locked on the most beautiful of cobalt colours.  
“Oh, yeah… sure.” His voice pretty sexy, pretty sinful and god, so tempting. And it takes all Harry’s might not to imagine that voice rasping out his name, because that might overdue it and… coming in his pants in front of his boss, isn’t exactly in today’s schedule.  
Harry’s met with confusion in the mesmerizing cobalt depths, but the way Louis’ lips move, when directed to him is just, almost too much. And Harry feels a bit like a teenager that someone talking could get him going already. It’s a bit pathetic, but then again, this guy looks a lot better than the average person one usually jerks off to. So that justifies Harry’s hard reaction. Or hard erection. If you get the pun. Okay, yeah no.  
So Harry turns away from the group, ignores the smirk on Niall’s face and the curios gaze from that pretty model Louis came with – whose name Harry will probably remember, when his mind stops imagining Louis naked. And he walks toward the very far back of the club, feeling the keys of Nick’s guest room in his hand and wants to go to church in this very moment to pray to god and thank him for the keys because… yeah. Shit.  
When Harry turns to look at Louis, he is struck anew by just how gorgeous this male is and it’s too fucking much. So mindlessly he does the one thing that feels most appropriate in this situation and doesn’t go all the way and instead smashes Louis’ body against the wall, pressing his own body against Louis’ and crashes their lips together. He takes both Louis’ hands and pins them beside him against the wall. He very much fills the gap between the two bodies, pressing his heated body into Louis’, lips moving frantic against the soft unfamiliar lips that bring much more sensation that Harry had ever imagined possible and shit. Harry pulls away, moment he goes breathless, meeting eyes with wide cobalt eyes and fuck, did he ask if he was allowed to kiss this stranger? Or did he just… aw, fuck.  
“You just kissed me.” Louis voice slowly states, no emotion evident. And Harry wants to throw his head at the brick wall, because no emotion was certainly not a good sign. Had he fucked up, before they got the good part?  
“I… yeah, uh, I just—”  
“Is that what you wanted to talk about, Harry?”  
Oh, this mate is making it difficult, Harry decides, because. He’s calm. He stays totally calm, eyes Harry with eyes that don’t give any kind of emotion away and hell, has he seen those eyes before? Suddenly that colour of perfect cobalt seems awfully familiar and— “You’re… do you work for Armani?”  
Okay, this sounds awful, but Harry has to know and it’s not to change the subject.  
Finally emotions return to Louis’ face, his eyes crinkling as he laughs. “What? No, well… used to,” he explains with a shrug of his shoulders, “Any company that wants me, really. I’m not choosey.” He replies with a shrug of his shoulders.  
And Harry feels hit in the gut by the wave of lust that overwhelms him, “you did that Armani underwear spot? The one that streamed last year all over – with the waterfall and naked skin…?”  
It may his imagination, but Louis might be flushing a little just then and there. “Uh, yeah. Why?”  
Because I’ve been jerking off to it for the longest and… fucking hell. “’Cause you looked real hot there… and I promised myself if I were to ever meet that model I’d suck him off.”  
Louis laughs again, eyes crinkled, lips open, “Did you really?”  
“No,” Harry grins, places his hands on Louis hips and damn if he doesn’t stay in this moment for a lot longer. Forever sounds a bit too soon for two people of their circumstances, so Harry settles for ‘longer’ instead. “But I’ll suck you off right now, if you’d like,” he offers and yeah, Harry thinks just seeing Louis’ glorious body might set him off, so it’s okay with he does all the work. After all, he’s been lusting – without knowing it was Louis – after Louis and his body for one and a half years now.  
Louis snorts, and he tilts his head a little and meets Harry’s green eyes with amusement, “You really would, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yeah. Just… might need to take your pants off.” And Harry likes that prospect very much. So much, in fact, that his cock twitches and he bites his lips. “’s for free too.”  
“Wow, what an offer… how could I resist that.” Louis laughs, leans forward and goes a bit on his tip-toes to breathe into Harry’s ear, lips brushing against earlobe as he feels Harry shudder, “Just so you know… I like to top.”  
Harry lets out a breathless laugh, shuddering visibly as his cock twitches, reacting more violently than before, “Y-yeah?”  
“Mhm… and I’d like to fuck you on Grimmy’s office desk…” Louis adds with a grin that looks both, hot as hell and just… so so tempting. And Harry finds himself gripping tightly onto Louis’ hand tightly as he stumbles toward Grimmy’s office and hastily fumbles for the keys.  
Louis laughs, leaning against Harry’s back and rubbing his body slowly against Harry’s back, to which the latter stiffens visibly. “Y’know… if you weren’t so slow, I would’ve tasted you by now…” and Harry nearly falls against the door and tries really desperate to open the door as fast as he can, while he feels Louis’ harm hands slowly go under his shirt and to the front, where they then reach lower again, lower, until feeling up the member of Harry’s body that is already quite ready for things to go further than dirty-talk and making out.  
In mind, Harry tries to focus on the keys and curses them to not fitting into the damned keyhole, as he keeps fumbling with them, trying to shove them into the keyhole for the 4th time, but his breathing goes hitched, as he feels Louis’ fingers dip lower and then right above his crotch. And okay, Harry’s body usually isn’t this excitable, but maybe his knees will give in pretty soon.  
Finally god has mercy with Harry and he can shove the damn key in and turns the lock and then they stumble right into the room, with Louis slamming the door shut.  
“Oh, nice office…” Louis mumbles walking toward the desk of Nick and smirking. “Good thing, he cleaned up… the last time, I had someone on a desk, they complained about staplers slamming into their backs. Or hole-puncher, pencils and other bureau-ish things. So it’s good that he cleaned… maybe he expected us to go visit his lil office.” He muses, voice filled with amusement, as he turns around.  
Harry stares, because it’s Louis, the one male model Harry has had plenty of fantasies with. The one he practically grew hard, watching him sway to that music in that video and perform to sell those briefs. The one that Harry had wanted to fuck since first sight. The one that looks almost blindingly good in about everything and hell, he wants to fuck him.  
He. Wants. To. Fuck. Him!  
Louis sits down on the desk, eyes on Harry as he smiles, “C’mere you…” and oh god, maybe nothing has sounded more seductive in Harry’s entire life than those words just now. So he does. He crosses the room and then stands between Louis’ legs that instantly wrap around his torso and Harry feels the erection poking into his stomach. Fucking hell, Louis wants him, he really does. Shit.  
And then Louis pulls Harry’s face toward his and moulds their lips together. And okay, so maybe before Harry has been kissing on his own, because now when Louis kisses him back, it feels so so much better. Has he really gone 20 years without that sensation? Well, maybe 10, because until he was 10, he was really innocent and never even jerked off by himself, let alone had any form of sexual intercourse. That changed quickly, though.  
Feeling Louis rut against his body, is about the most exciting thing to ever happen in Harry’s life – and he’s had girls begging him to suck him off and be fucked, he’s had guys do the same thing, so yeah. This is big.  
Low moans leave Harry’s lips and he nearly whines, because Louis is being extra slow, extra stretching it out and Harry feels the desire building up in the pit of his stomach. “God, fuck me…”  
“Eager, I see…” the delicious voice whispers as Louis pulls away and smiles, all perfectly crinkled cobalt depths and white teeth.  
And Harry wants to feel him. He really wants to feel him inside of him. Shit. That sort of craving never happened before.  
“Mhm…” Louis hums, hands slowly lingering on the hem of Harry’s button down, that Harry just wants off already. Much more than his own, he wants Louis’ clothes off. So he tugs at Louis’ blazer, mutters an barely coherent ‘off’ to him and then moans loudly, when feeling Louis latched to his shoulder and almost immediately sucking on his sweet spot. Fucking fucking hell.  
So Harry groans, throws his head back and feels the hard restriction of his skinny jeans on his hard crotch. “Want you…” he whispers in a rasp whisper, breathing out harshly, as he feels Louis’ hands slowly working him out of the button up and throwing it to the floor afterwards. Feathery light touches on his skin follow, almost caressing him, while Harry feels Louis’ lips cause another bruise on his body, marking him with a bit more pain than is necessary. Harry groans, moans and he aches. Aches to be filled and fucking hell, who would’ve ever thought he’d ever succumb to the thought of bottoming. He’s eager, now. That’s the Tomlinson magic.  
“Too many clothes…” it’s more of a rigid breath, than real words but Louis seems to understand as he then pushes himself off the counter, brushing both strained erections against one another in the process.  
“Get onto the counter, love,” Louis British accent rings through, and Harry might coo, if he wasn’t in mid-moan again. Actually, those inhuman noises is very much all Harry’s been doing.  
Harry feels his bottom being lifted and seconds later meet the cold stone of Grimmy’s desk. Oh yeah. They’re in Grimmy’s office. His boss’ office. This shouldn’t feel so fucking hot, should it? It does. All the Tomlinson Magic.  
So, when Harry is very much aching, whining about the tightness off his trousers, he reacts almost violently with the warm touch of Louis’ on his zipper and before he knows it, he’s freed from the skinny jeans that Louis somehow had pulled down and tossed aside.  
So when Harry lifts his head, merely able to think through the fog of lust in his head, he is faced with cobalt hooded eyes, Louis’ eyes meeting his, as his face is dangerously low and close to Harry’s crotch. Fuck that looks about the hottest, ever.  
“You want me to…?”  
“Yes,” Harry whispers, and his eyes almost roll back, by the smile that shines through the dim light to Harry, fucking hell.  
“Okay,” Louis replies, voice velvety and lovely low and then he sinks down and his teeth find contact with the hem of Harry’s boxers. And Harry almost jerks forward because seeing that is just too much. He clings desperately to the sides of the table, tightening his grip to keep control, as Louis’ pulls Harry’s boxers down. With his teeth. He brushes Harry’s erection with his teeth too, and Harry visibly shudders and groans, as he tilts his head back, muttering low curses.  
“You look delicious, Harry…” and the way Louis says his name is just, oh god, Harry instinctively jerks forward and Louis laughs in response, breath ghosting over Harry’s sensitive erection.  
“Fuck, Lou, please—” his voice cracks right there, and a loud moan takes over, as he feels Louis’ tongue flicker over the tip of his erection. “SHIT!”  
Louis smiles, looking at the proud erection, keeping the strokes of his tongue around the tip feathery light, “Lick you like a lollypop…” Louis sings, in-between the strokes of his tongue, and Harry throws his head back at that, because it just feels too good. And too overwhelming. And yet not enough.  
Harry thinks, really, he is about dying. He burns, he aches and fuck, he wants. More than ever. “S-stop… t-teasing, Lou—“ and before Harry has a chance to finish Louis’ name, the latter takes Harry’s crotch into his mouth, takes as much as he can and massages in slow strokes what he can’t reach. His tongue swirls skilfully around the shaft, as he pushes the urge to throw up, back, taking Harry even deeper into his mouth. His tongue dancing over the underside of Harry’s cock, his hands pulling Harry’s hips closer to his, as an indication for Harry to fuck into his mouth. And intentionally or not, Harry starts thrusting slightly into Louis’ mouth and moans Louis’ name loudly, as though it’s his mantra. Louis then hollows out his cheek, to fully take Harry in.  
Harry might have screamed at that, the sensation was as sudden as it was welcome, and at some point, he jerked up into Louis’ mouth, hands firmly placed behind Louis’ hand, wanting to keep him right there and “God,” Harry groans loudly, almost seeing stars by the intensity of this blowjob and he might see white too, when he comes, spurting right into Louis’ mouth hot and heavy and afterwards, nearly sacks back onto the stoned table, when Louis in time reaches up and holds Harry steady.  
Louis’ lips slowly release Harry’s softening crotch and the blue-eyed beauty smiles at Harry, “Want more?” he asks and his lips curve into a grin.  
Harry hardly can believe his body, as his cock instantly twitches again and yeah, okay, he really does want more. “Yeah,” he breathes out the ghost of a response. But that seems enough for Louis, because the latter nods and then pushes Harry back, so his – god, when did he undress himself?! – bare back hit the cold stone desk. Louis wastes no time and strips out of the rest of his clothes, and lowers his body against Harry’s playfully rutting against Harry’s body, making their crotches brush one another. And Harry visibly reacts to that small motion, growing already hard again. Fucking hell.  
“And now I want to fuck you,” Louis whispers, smile open and oh god, Harry can’t believe it himself, but he really wants that too. So he nods, not trusting his voice after all the screaming about one simple blowjob. It was anything but ‘simple’, but… it was only a blowjob, after all.  
The next thing that Harry is aware of is Louis’ fingers rimming along his entrance and when Louis’ finger, slicked up with lube, finally thrusts into Harry, little of him dies as he lets out a pleasured moan, trying to wiggle down onto Louis’ fingers, until the latter laughs and whispers with an awfully suggestive voice “If you want more, all you need to do is ask,” and the model Harry has been lusting over, pumps his finger in and out a bit faster, soon adding a second finger, while he stretches Harry out. Louis adds another finger, all slicked up with a generous amount of lube and Harry about forgets everything around him.  
And fucking hell, nothing in his many fantasies can compare with this. Nothing. Harry is burning. He barely registers the low “fuck, you’re ready,” that Louis whispers and suddenly he feels Louis’ erection thrusting into him. And Harry screams, until his voice cracks. 

*  
“So…” Zayn grins, glancing at the fit lawyer and the cute DJ, “What now?” he wonders, after Nick had abandoned them to greet his current lover.  
Zayn has only playfully mentioned their unimportant past and never meant to hook up with Nick in reality, so the lover in the picture did not disturb him in the slightest. He was done wondering where the hell Louis is at too, when Niall elaborated about Harry’s former eye-fuck session with Louis. That very much explains it. So now Zayn is here with the two strangers that were both hot and both male, and he wonders, what the hell is he doing here and not getting laid?  
So bluntly interrupting the blonde DJ that speaks up, Zayn grins, “Hey, wanna head back to my hotel room? S’not far.” He says, adding a brilliant smile that he knows, has everyone weak in their knees. This sexy lawyer should be no exception.  
“Rude,” the DJ replies and Zayn is not sure whether he refers to the offer directed to Liam, or that he cut him off.  
So Zayn bites his bottom lip softly, leans toward Liam and whispers, “I really want you, so how about it?” and when he hears the intake of shaky breath, all’s clear and he grins wider. His night is saved.  
“Well, what about me?” Niall pouts, because he meant to fuck either Zayn or Liam and now those specific two want to screw each other? Hell no!  
Zayn quips his head around, grins at Niall and glances him up and down. “You’re hot. Wanna join?”  
And okay, Niall may have fantasized threesomes, and yes, he also mentioned them just before, but he never actually got offered such, much less had the option of that with the two he’s been pinning over. Fucking lucky night, this is. “YES!” he beams, sky-blue eyes twinkling happily, as he nods his head all too eagerly, “Fuck, yeah…” and he forgets all about Nick’s words of not leaving early, because. If he gets this kind of offer, he will fuck over Nick’s words and apologize, maybe buy him a beer.  
Liam’s eyes widen at the direction this conversation has gone, eyes wide, he then interrupts the euphoria that about fills Niall, “Are you guys mad? There’s no way, I’ll—”  
And Zayn then strikes. He pulls Liam – and hell, Zayn is strong, Niall acknowledges with an excited smile – into his chest and then crashes their lips together, his lips warm and soft and fuck, he’s good.  
So Liam surrenders into the touches that are magic and kisses back and forgets all around him, until he feels fingers tracing down his lower back and to his bottom and he pulls away, bright crimson red covering his cheeks and reaching his ears, when feeling Zayn’s arms around his neck at the same time. He realizes that it’s not Zayn’s finger that tries to enter him through the layer of fabrics and turns with a glare to Niall, who grins and pulls his hands away.  
Zayn laughs, “Is that the arrangement, then? I take front, you take back? I get his crotch, you his ass?”  
And Liam opens his mouth, the same time, the red deepens on his skin in embarrassment, when Niall barks out a laugh. “Sounds good… yeah. I like to top, actually.” He then admits with a grin.  
“So, feel lucky, Liam… you get treated all ‘round. If you guys survive more than one round, we could switch up too… I actually like to be in the middle in a threesome.” Zayn says quite loud, so the lads could hear him over the pumping music.  
Liam, at his limit with blushing, opens his mouth, but no words come out. He’s embarrassed as fuck, and he tells himself, he really doesn’t want it. But then Zayn smiles, smiles invitingly and Niall is all cute and perverted, but really cute and fuck it, Liam nods his head slowly, giving in because… because deep down he knows he really really wants to. It’s hard to admit, but that kiss and well… Niall’s finger, that felt nice. Fucking good and, shame aside, he wants to feel that more and intensified.  
So Liam bites his bottom lip, watches the wide smile take over Niall’s cute features, lighting his face and then the tanned MODEL and the blonde Irish DJ take him to the hotel. Fucking hell, this is nuts…  
“So, I like to top… you can manage the middle… means, with second round Zayn is middle and Liam gets Zayn’s front?” Niall wonders out loud, not caring about the looks the three receive as they walk to the nearest cap-stop.  
Zayn flashes a smile and waves toward the street and just then about 3 cabs halt in front of them, from all directions and Niall snorts.  
“Fucking model…” the Irish mutters with a head shake, entering the nearest cab. Liam and Zayn both squeeze into the back with Niall and receive a raised brow from the driver.  
“Where to?” the man in front asks, a bit taken aback by the three pretty faces he is faced with.  
Niall and Liam both turn to Zayn, who smiles, “Four Season’s, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still uncertain about whether to write about the threesome or not... but we'll see :D  
> I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
